


Unnecessary

by heeroluva



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Ending, Blood and Torture, Body Horror, Childbirth, Enemas, Impregnation, Incest, M/M, Monsters, Mpreg, Shapeshifting, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, birth denial, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Dracula uses Alucard and Trevor to birth his demon army.





	Unnecessary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



Alucard is far past the point of stoic resistance as his father fills him with icy cold water, his stomach bulging obscenely, new stretch marks appearing as the elasticity of his skin is pushed to its limits. Tears stream down his cheeks as he tugs ineffectively at his bindings, arms stretched out on either side of him, legs pushed back and apart, bound so that he had no defense against his father’s touch. “Father, please,” he begs, never quite giving up hope that his father will return to the doting figure he remembers from his youth.

In lieu of an answer, Dracula just increases the flow rate, drawing a sob from Alucard as he’s forced to stretch beyond his wildest imagination. The pain of the thick unforgiving plug, holding the deluge of water inside of him, is far overshadowed by the growing pressure within in, the water so cold that he starts to shiver, teeth chattering. He cries out, a high broken sound when his father presses down cruelly on the towering rise of his belly.

“Another two liters I think,” Dracula says more to himself than Alucard.

“Father, please no. Stop this madness, I cannot—” Alucard breaks off with a pained gasp as sharp talons dig none too gently into the sensitive skin of his balls, both a promise and a threat.

Alucard sobs, ugly wet sounds as he bites his lip and watches his stomach grow and grow. It seems to go on forever, and Alucard is certain that it’s been far more than two liters by the time his father finally stops the flow. This time when Dracula presses against his stomach, there’s no give, and he frowns clearly unhappy with something before he disappears from Alucard’s sight.

There’s a muffled sound of pain so very close by, and Alucard doesn’t want to look, he really doesn’t, but as always he’s unable to help himself. Trevor is bound similarly, but his jaw is forced wide with a gag so large that it presses against the back of his throat, making him to hold his head just so lest he gag, an item Alucard is intimately familiar with as well and does his best to avoid.

In a moment of deliberate cruelness, Dracula had arranged them so they weren’t exactly side by side, but angled them so they’d have the perfect view of their friend’s own predicament. Trevor’s nipples are much like his own, large and red and oh so sensitive, his father still unsuccessful in stimulating lactation, but never tiring of trying.

Trevor’s stomach is impossibly huge, making the large man seem small by comparison, the skin streaked with angry stretch marks, but worst still is the alien movement beneath his thin stretched skin, the occasional clearly defined hand or other body part causing it to bulge as the whole mass of it sways. Alucard can’t see his cock, but he knows that it’s bound in a tiny metal cage, a thick sound shoved deeply into him, while his balls hang heavy and swollen beneath, bruised from Dracula’s loving attention.

Back arching as much as his bonds and the weight of his middle allow, Trevor screams around his gag, the tendons of his neck straining, standing out in stark relief as the unbelievable pain that Alucard knows all too well hits him.

The sudden scent of blood is suddenly heavy in the air, and Trevor’s next muffled scream is even louder as a long clawed hand, and then an arm suddenly appear from between his legs, the monster pulling itself out of Trevor’s body with no care for it host. More blood and fluid drip onto the floor as Trevor continues to scream, a grotesque head appearing, and then shoulders, and Trevor is suddenly quiet, going limp, unable to stand the pain as the first of his brood crawls from his body. The second is impatient, its arm appearing before its sibling’s legs have exited.

This one is quicker even, heaving itself out before it disappears into the deep shadows surround them, joining its brethren. Trevor’s stomach deflates rapidly, the skin falling in misshapen rolls, and below no longer hidden is the ruined mess of his ass, gaping hugely and bleeding, not even trying to close itself.

Yet even in the few seconds that Alucard watches, he can see the torn flesh knitting itself back together again. “What use is a one-time breeder?” his father had asked in the face of Alucard’s horrified amazement after the first time, the sure evidence of his father’s experiments.

Dracula appears suddenly between Trevor’s spread legs, long fingers examining the healing flesh, tugging at it and drawing unhappy sounds from the still unconscious Trevor. “Still not good enough. Too slow.” Hands squeezing Trevor’s balls so hard that the flesh bulges between them, a pained sound rumbles in Trevor’s chest as Dracula says, “These will have to go soon.” Eyes suddenly swinging to Alucard, his smile is wicked as he say, “My, my, it seems that you’ve enjoyed the show, my son.”

Alucard looks away, but doesn’t bother to try to voice his denial. His cock is rock hard and leaking between his legs even hidden by the weight of his stomach as it his, has been since long before Trevor’s painful labor, and the sight of it had done nothing to lessen the ache of it, quite the opposite in fact to his endless shame.

Alucard scream as the plug within him is suddenly yanked free, water spurting from his rapidly shrinking belly as his cock jerks as his orgasm is quite literally pulled from him, shaking with pleasure as the water is expelled from his body.

“I have a gift for you,” Dracula rumbles, suddenly far too close to comfort.

Alucard’s eyes go huge as he shakes his head in denial, but he knows better than to verbally refuse. He can only watch as his father puts on a show of oh so meticulously removing his clothes, a show that he might have been more appreciative of in another situation, and if the man in question wasn’t his own father.

Alucard struggles to make sense of what’s he’s seeing. The massive scrotum is dark skinned and falls nearly to Dracula’s knees, a strange gaping sheath hanging above them, something that would look more at home on a beast. Something starts to peak out of the sheath, something inhuman, something both familiar and not. As it grows longer and longer, first hanging under its own weight before it begins to stiffen and rise, Alucard can’t stop denial the words, “You can’t.”

Alucard hisses as his father’s fingers knot in his hair, wrenching his head harshly to the side before he’s even able to finish the words.

“You would deny a gift from your father?” Dracula’s eyes are red, his tone dangerous as the thick column of flesh masquerading as a cock presses against Alucard, letting him feel every massive inch of its still growing length, and he has no delusions that it’s going to end up completely inside of him.

A sharp nail scrapes over one of Alucard’s peaked nipples, and he hisses at the mix of pain and pleasure, a mirror of his life now. He swallows thickly as he watches it continue to grow, the head flaring hugely. “Father, I can’t.”

Dracula’s lips brush over his softly, in a mockery of care as he says with certainty, “You will.” Stepping back, he holds the massive shaft before him in offering before pressing the head against Alucard’s gaping hole.

Even as open as Alucard is, it’s not enough, and he grits his teeth in pain as he’s forced to stretch wider and wider and wider still. He cries out when he feels himself tear, the massive head making itself at home within his pelvis, but he knows that his father will not be happy until he’s completely within his wayward son. This is always worse than the pregnancies because it’s his father, and despite the amount of times he’s done this, Alucard can never quite separate this monster from the gentle father he remembers from his youth.

Alucard grunts with each thrust, his father intent on sinking every last inch into him, watching as the soft swell of his stomach that never returns to its former flatness between pregnancies bulges more and more the deeper it travels. The pain is sharp as he continues to tear, blood dripping out of him to meet the already stained floor. He whimpers, tears falls from his eyes as he watches the bulge travel higher and higher up his abdomen until it’s nearly to his ribs, and finally beneath it, so far inside of him, that he finds it difficult to breathe, can feel his heart beating against the intrusion.

And yet impossibly there’s still more. It pushes deeper until he can no longer breathe, his throat bulging in what is certainly a surreal manner, unable to even gag as the monstrous cock skewers him so completely, his jaw popping out of place, the corners of his mouth tearing as the flared head bursts comically out of his mouth into his field of vision.

Alucard eyes roll back in his head, writhing as much as his bonds allow as despite the horror, despite the pain, his balls draw up with the ~~best~~ worst orgasm he’s ever had the misfortune to have.

It doesn’t go unnoticed if Dracula’s chuckle is anything to go by. With a groan he pulls out, and Alucard is certain that his insides follow, bright red in the dim light. Alucard’s mouth hangs open in a silent scream as his father sets a brutal pace, drawing out nearly completely before thrusting in balls deep. He’s lost in an endless, churning sea of pleasure and pain as his father so callously uses him for his own pleasure.

Time is meaningless as Alucard is used, his bones breaking and his flesh tearing where it strains against his bonds in the face of his father’s onslaught, so lost to lust that his body twists into something monstrous and unrecognizable, his form growing larger and larger until the cock filling Alucard looks less out of place.

With a roar so mighty Alucard feels the vibrations shaking his ruined body, a massive spurt of cum blasts from the head of the cock sticking out of his mouth, the fluid raining down onto him before his father pulls back enough that the next spurt causes his belly to balloon, growing rapidly, far past the size of any previous pregnancy, past the size of the water enema, until he’s certain he’s going to bust.

It's only then that his father pulls out, still coming, painting him with thick white streaks of cum so hot that it nearly burns. And somehow that last slide of that massively flared head across his prostate is all that takes to push him over the edge into another unwanted orgasm, his broken body turning its pain to pleasure.

Ambrosia fills his mouth, and despite his disgust, Alucard can’t help but sink his fangs in deep, greedily gulping down the powerful fluid. Already he can feel himself healing. He must nod off for a time because when he opens his eyes again, it’s his father, his father as he prefers to see him, not the monster, who stands at his side.

A glance up makes him wonder just how long he’d been unconscious as Trevor’s stomach is one again swollen, though not nearly as large as Alucard’s own. Alucard winches as he sees multiple hands press against his skin from within. “What have you done?”

“Now, now, Alucard, such petulance is unbecoming of the father of an army that will raze this world of all life.”

“No, I can’t—you can’t—” Alucard breaks off with a blood chilling scream as something far larger than anything he’s ever birthed begins to claw itself out of him. “Father, please. Father, it hurts. Please don’t do this. Please don’t make me—”

“Shush, child, take pride in your role.”

The words are far from comforting, and Alucard’s teeth tear at his lips as he tries to suppress his screams as the head of the creature begins to force itself out of him. Eyes clenched shut, he doesn’t realize what’s happening at first when it doesn’t bulge not matter how hard he strains and instead seems to be reversing, sinking back into him.

Eyes snapping open, Alucard is greeted by Dracula’s amused face, talking joy in his son’s suffering as his hand drives the creature back inside. “Please, father, stop. It’s too much. I need it out. Please let it go.”

Perhaps Dracula takes pity on his soon or perhaps he simply grows bored of Alucard’s screams, but eventually he does, and the monster surges forward, more than ready to escape its confines. If Alucard thought his father’s cock was large, it has nothing on the shoulders of this creature that force his pelvis to split, the bones shifting to allow the first of his brood to slip free.

Leaning forward, Dracula licks along the swollen bloody ring before raising his head to swallow Alucard’s half hard cock. Crying out, Alucard tries to twist away, far too sensitive, but his father doesn’t care, and when he sinks his fangs into the base of Alucard’s cock, another monster crawling out of him, Alucard comes painfully.

Times moves strangely after that as monster after monster is born from his body, yet his belly never seems to grow smaller. Distantly he hears a scream not his own, and knows that Trevor is likely experiencing something similar, but in the face of his own predicament, he can’t bring himself to care.

“Let me share with you a secret.” Dracula whispers in his ear. “None of this was necessary to create my army.”

Alucard’s blood goes to ice as the meaning of his words sink in before he begins to weep bitterly, gagging as his father moves to slide his cock down his throat.

This is his life now.


End file.
